[unreadable] [unreadable] The Sickle Cell Disease Association of America, Inc. (SCDAA) is a non-profit national membership-based organization whose mission is to promote finding a universal cure for Sickle Cell Disease and improve the quality of life for individuals and families where conditions related to Sickle Cell Disease exist. SCDAA upholds its mission through a national membership association of 90 community-based sickle cell organizations and comprehensive treatment centers throughout over 300 U.S. communities in 30 states where greater than 90 percent of persons at risk for sickle cell disease and related conditions reside. [unreadable] [unreadable] In 2007, SCDAA will partner with NIH for the national combined sickle cell disease convention. The anticipated overall budget of the convention is $185,000. In order to cover conference specific expenses SCDAA is requesting a grant of $30,000 to be used exclusively for general conference support. [unreadable] [unreadable] The six-day convention will begin on Monday September 17th and conclude on Saturday September 22nd. All convention related activities will be held at The Hilton Washington at 1919 Connecticut Avenue NW. In previous years, the conventions have attracted nearly 500 attendees each year; however, it is expected that attendance for 2007 will be from 900 to 1,000 people. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]